Captive
by Naranja Ninja
Summary: How could things have gone so wrong? Where did I trip on my road of happiness into this hell-hole? All I remember are his charming red eyes, and everything came crashing down. All, I know is one thing. I am never giving up until I win this fight, and I will win this fight.
1. Captive

**Captive**

I looked into those dark red eyes filled with no emotion. Looking around the room I was currently held captive in, I looked back towards my kidnapper.

"You don't have to do this," I said in a monotone voice.

"I have no other choice," he replied coolly.

"I never thought Brick Jojo would follow somebody else's orders. You really have gone soft, haven't you?" I taunted. His face went red with anger. Perfect.

"OF COURSE NOT!" He shouted. I didn't flinch, just stared. He stared back. After what seemed like 5 minutes of our staring showdown, I got up from my seat on the bed.

"Well, since I'm your prisoner, show me where the kitchen is so I can be fed." I said. Brick looked surprised at my comment. He then got up from the desk across from the bed and put tied one end of a rope around my wrist and the other to the bed post.

"Alright. I'll get you a sandwich," he said. When he was about to exit the room, he turned around and said with a devious smirk, "But remember. If you try to escape, I'm gonna have to punish you." And with that, he slammed the door close.

After he left, I looked around the room. While I did, only one thought swirled through my head. How could Blossom Utonium, former and smartest powerpuff, fall for the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys?


	2. A New Kid?

**Alright. Since I forgot to do the disclaimer, here it is.**

**I don't own shit.**

**Now that that's out of the window, I will never say that again since you now know it.**

**A New Kid?**

_(2 weeks earlier)_

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED, BUTTERCUP!" I screamed. Out of nowhere, she chucked a pillow into my face, causing me to fall backwards.

"YOU DIDN'THAVE TO SCREAM INTO MY DAMN EAR!" She yelled back. I stood up and threw the pillow back at her, except more lightly. "Then next time, wake up when the alarm clock goes off 30 times," I warn before exiting her messy room.

The smell of waffles hit me as I descended down the stairs. As I got closer, I wondered how Bubbles was always able to get up and make breakfast before I got dressed.

"Good morning, Blossom," she greeted in her perky voice. "Waffles and orange juice coming your way!" I was about to dig in before a certain someone flew downstairs and ate my breakfast in a heartbeat.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed another plate. I know what your thinking. Why didn't I kick her ass? Thing is, she does it everyday, so I'm used to it. "C'mon girls! We're gonna be late if we don't get moving"! Bubbles shouted, pulling us out the house and flying us to school. Once we got there, I smoothed out my pink tank top and jeans, and grumbled to Bubbles, "Thanks for the unnecessary flight."

"Hehehe, oops." She apologized in her shy, yet cute, tone. As soon as we walked through the school doors, the soccer team bombarded us

"C'mon Bubbles! We have an urgent meeting right now, and we need our goalie to be in it!" cried Sharie, Bubbles best friend. She then grabbed Bubbles by her arm, and whisked her away. I know what you're thinking. Bubbles isn't a cheerleader?! Well, she didn't want to be a stereotypical blonde, so she joined soccer.

"Well, since Bubbles ditched us, I guess I''ll have to ditch you too. Bye!" My oh so caring sister said before disappearing into the hallways. And then there was 1. I started to walk to my locker, while looking for Robin.

"Wassup chica!" she greeted me out of nowhere.

"HOLY SH-" I began to yell before she covered my mouth.

"No cussing in school, remember?" she warned. I took her hand off my mouth and replied with a whatever. She stood behind me as I took out my books.

"So, you heard," Robin began. I turned around and rose my eyebrow. "About what?"

"Ohnothingjustyourarchnemesisfromyourchildhoodispo ssiblymovingtoourtown," she said in one breath. I widened my eyes in horror. Oh hell no!

"No way in hell is Princess coming back! I couldn't stand her ass!"

"Not her!"

"Then who?"

Robin gave me a devious smirk that she gives when she knows something I don't. "You're smart. Figure it out. BTW, they're coming tomorrow." Then she left for her math class. What's up with people ditching me today? Whatever, now which of my arch nemesis are moving to Townsville? All of them still live here, except for Princess who said, "This place is too grubby for a princess." Stubborn brat. O.K, who else did I fight to the death with?


	3. Figuring It Out

**Figuring It Out**

**Damn, now I know how it feels to have a duty to my readers.**

"And the quantum theory for the relativity of…."

That's all I heard before I dozed off, thinking about who the new kid is. This was how it's been for the last three classes today. I hear the first few words the teacher says, then I doze off again.

"Since Blossom is too smart to listen in class, she'll know the answer to #5, isn't that right, Blossom?" asked . I snapped my head up and focused my attention on the board.

"Big bang theory." I answered. Mr. Cun-, I mean, looked surprised, but quickly fixed his posture. Turning back to the board with chalk in hand, "Keep it up, Blossom.

I sighed and went back to the mystery at hand. _C'mon Blossom! Get your head in the game! You're the smartest powerpuff so act like it!_ I scanned over my possible enemies. _Let's see, Mojo Jojo accidently died in that volcano. The Gang Green Gang spend all their time scavenging for food in the dump. Princess moved. HIM decided to open a bakery _**(couldn't really think of something for HIM)**_._ This went on for the next hour of me thinking of villains and what they do now.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

"SHI-!"

Great. Now the entire class is looking at me. At least the teacher went half dead from the bell so he couldn't hear me. As I walked out of class, I re-scanned my enemies to see if there's a possibility that they're planning something. _Maybe the girls will know!_

I used my speed to look for Buttercup and Bubbles. I guess they heard about the new kid and used their speed too.

_BANG! BUMP!_

"SHIT!" Buttercup.

"OW!" Bubbles.

"THE HELL!" Me.

"DID YOU HEAR?!" All of us.

"Y'all heard about the new kid, too?" I questioned.

"Yeah! Sharie said it was an enemy, and I can't figure out who!" cried Bubbles. Buttercup nodded.

"Same with Mitch and DJ."

"Robin." I said. We all looked at each other, and telepathically said we didn't know who the new kid was. You see, we developed this power when we turned 14, but it only works with us.

"Great! I banged my head into you guys for nothing!" cried Buttercup throwing her hands up.

"Whatever. I'll probably figure it out after a nice, hot meal of lunch." I said, walking with my sisters to the cafeteria.

"Isn't lunch already a meal?" inquired Bubbles.

"After a nice hot lunch." I corrected.

"But cafeteria food is gross." Buttercup corrected, sticking out her tongue, disgusted.

"After a hot lunch." I sighed.

"It's sometimes cold." Shivered Bubbles as we walked through the doors.

"After lunch." I said through clenched teeth, a bit pissed.

Buttercup noticed this and smirked. "It doesn't really look like lunch."

"AFTER, O.K! AFTER! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" I screamed, causing a scene as we stood at the back of the lunch line.

"Very," Buttercup chuckled. I growled and got ready to jump her before my little sister came in.

"Girls! Calm down. We still have to figure out who's the new kid, remember?" She warned. Oh, right. I'll maul out Buttercup's eyes later. As we got our, I think tuna casserole, we went to our regular table, that was already filled with Robin, Diane, Mitch, DJ, Sharie, and Elmer. **(Each powerpuff has 2 friends from Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. I also added one friend they had from kindergarten.)**

"Sup." Buttercup stated, sitting between DJ and Mitch. "What's good?"

"Definitely not this casserole." DJ joked. DJ is a black 17 year old, and is a few months younger than everybody at this table. **(That's my brother! He's the youngest sibling so…. AND I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST BLACKS! I'M BLACK TOO SO CALM DOWN!)** "You guys figure out who the new kid is?" asked Sharie, the Hispanic know-it-all.

"No," Bubbles sighed in defeat.

"You know what. New kid is coming tomorrow, so you'll find out then." Cheered Diane. She is an Asian, and have I mentioned she's as perky as Bubbles?

"I can't wait 'till then!" cried Buttercup. "I have to know now so I can pummel them!"

"_Calm down! Just be patient and stop acting bitchy!" _I told Buttercup, telepathically.

"_Whatever." _She replied.

"Can you guys stop reading each other's minds?" asked Mitch. "I feel like you guys are talking about me behind my back!"

"Don't worry, Mitch. Everybody does." Snickered Sharie. We all laughed, except Mitch, who stabbing his casserole repeatedly. _Guess I'll find out who the new kid is tomorrow._


	4. Finding Out

**I don't have to say sorry that I haven't updated. My stupid internet was down. Not my fault, it's Time Warner Cable's fucking fault.**

**Finding Out**

_The Next Day_

Right now, I'm sitting with my crew at our usual table, knowing that today is the day I find out who the new kid is.

"When is that kid gonna come in so I can knock him out?" Buttercup complained. I rolled my eyes and ate my cereal. My sister and I decided to eat breakfast at school in case the new kid comes early.

"Be patient, Buttercup. They're probably like you when it comes to school." Bubbles reasoned. Buttercup closed her eyes and nodded. "True, true."

After she said that, the lights turned off for a millisecond, then turned back on with smoke and fog around the cafeteria.

Buttercup stood up. "What the hell is going on?!" The moment she said that, the intercom announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the arrival of… PRINCESS MOREBUCKS!" Suddenly, Princess came out wearing the most slutty outfit in the history of sluts.

She was wearing a pink and white striped tube top that ended at the top of her belly button, which had a heart ring on it, grey booty shorts, and black ankle boots. To top it off, she wore a pink newsboy cap with the word, "PRINCESS" written on the the side in black glitter.

"Don't look! You will never get your childhood back again if you do!" I shouted, covering Bubbles eyes.

"I already did! It's like watching The Conjuring all over again!" she replied. I looked around and noticed Elmer, DJ, and Mitch drooling.

"_Buttercup. You mind knocking some sense into the guys?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Look." _She did and saw the drool dripping off the table. She stood up **(the boys are all sitting next to each other, you'll know why)**, and walked past the boys with her arm behind her, resulting in the boys getting slapped in the head, one by one.

"OW!" They all cried, rubbing the forming bumps appearing on their heads.

"Why'd you do that?!" Elmer cried, rubbing his head.

Buttercup smirked. "Because you guys were drooling over a slut. Elmer was about to come back with a witty comment if SOMEONE **(you already know who)** didn't come up and interrupt our conversation.

"Aw, I'm hurt you guys didn't miss me." She fake pouted.

"Like, who would miss you? We all threw a party the moment you left." Sharie snickered.

"Was the party made to try to cheer you guys up about my leave?" Princess shot back.

"Actually, no. We were so darn happy that your slutty ass left, we had to do something." Diane replied. Princess was mortified, but quickly disguised it with a smirk.

"Whatever, at least I know how to dress to get boys to drool over me." We looked towards the boys, and found them drooling…. AGAIN!

Bubbles got up, went over to the boys, and whispered something in their ears to make them pay attention. They looked like they had just seen a ghost.

Princess made an even bigger smirk. "What did you say Bubbles? That you were gonna let them see you naked? 'Cause it looks like they don't want to see more of your ugliness."

Bubbles sat down, and while drinking her milk, she replied, "No, I just said you wanted to be their girlfriend. From the looks of it, they didn't want to be with your ugliness."

"OOOOOHHHHHHH!" cried Buttercup, hi-fiving her sister in the process.

Princess just huffed and stomped off to a random table.

"Good job Bubbles. Didn't you had it in you." I congratulated.

"When it comes to Princess, I have a lot of stuff to say." She replied.

Buttercup smiled. "Well, I hope she comes back so I can hear some more of your sassy comebacks." We all laughed, not realizing Princess was staring at us with an evil look, a plan already forming in her head. "I'll get you guys back. And you will never see it coming."

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THE ROWDYRUFFS! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TELLING ME TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS, INSTEAD OF GIVING ME BETTER CRITICISM!**


	5. An Evil Plan

**I figured it's time to do someone else's POV. As much as I hate who's POV it's going to be.**

**An Evil Plan**

_**Princess's POV**_

Those little skanks think they rule the school all because I've been gone a few years. Well, THEY DON'T HOW WRONG THEY ARE! I'll prove to them that I'm more than beauty and **(shudder…)** body! And I know just how to do it.

_**Back To Blossom's POV**_

After that little fiasco with Princess, we continued to eat like nothing happened, until the bell rang.

"See ya' guys!" I shouted, as I departed the lunchroom. As I was exiting, I saw Princess was watching me with a close eye. _Stalker_. I gave her the stink eye, and went on to my gym class. The way she looked at me uneased me, but I tried to brush it off.

_**Later That Night**_

My sisters and I sat around the dinner table, ready for Professor's famous batch of spaghetti. Hey, he might not be the greatest cook, but he sure can whip up some tasty spaghetti.

"Bon Appetit!" said as he presented us with dinner. Buttercup didn't waste any time stabbing her fork into her meal, and shoving it in her mouth.

Smiling really wide where we could see her half eaten noodles, she declared, "Delicious! You gonna eat that, Bloss?"

I tried to cover my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the horror in her mouth. "Yes, I am. But instead of eating it like it's my last meal, I'm going to eat it like a civilized person." And to prove my point, I put my fork into my spaghetti, twirled it around, and lifted it to my mouth an chewed with my mouth CLOSED. Buttercup merely rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." And went back to stuffing her face. Bubbles just smiled, knowing that this was our way of bonding.

_**Next Day**_

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED, MOTHERFUCKER!" Yep, that was me. I say that when my 30 million tries of getting Buttercup out of bed doesn't work. This method usually works because when someone cusses her out, she throws a fit that not even hell can contain.

"WHAT YOU SAY, BITCH!" She screamed back.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" I replied.

She smirked and walked up to me. "BBBIIITTTCCCHHH!"

It was my turn to smirk. I turned around and pretended to talk to an audience with my hands in the air. "THAT'S RIGHT! BITCHES DO WHAT THEIR TOLD!" Then I walked out like a boss, leaving her dumbstruck.

Bubbles then came out, dressed in a white jean jacket, blue tank top, black jeans, and brown zip-up boots. She pretended to look at an imaginary watch on her wrist,

"Three, two, one."

"BLOSSOM!"

I smiled. "Gotta go!" Then I zipped into my room to dress into my brown plaid button-up shirt, grey capris, and black lace-up boots. I walked out of my room to face the terror I literally woken up. She dressed in an off the shoulder black top that said "GOOD GIRL" in purple graffiti, dark green booty shorts, and black combat boots. She had on a devious smile.

Bubbles came over to me. "You should probably run."

Boy did I. She chased me like a mad woman throughout the house and all the way to school. I then stopped abruptly and turned around. She stopped too after accidently running a few feet ahead, and turned around confused. I smirked.

"Wow! I got the great Buttercup out of bed and at school without breakfast! A new record!" She looked like a bull who just seen the entire world go red.

"It's on now, Pink Leader!" She proceeded to chase me and while she did, a plan formulated in my head. I started to run around corners, making her oblivious of everything except me. Than I ran into a classroom and stopped. She stopped too, realizing what happened and tried to escape. I was too quick for her and stood in the doorway before she could leave.

"Looks like Buttercup is right on time for her Spanish class. See ya' later, Green!" I taunted as I exited and shut the door. I knew I was in for it, but it was fun to have the upperhand on her once in a while. As I turned the corner, I bumped into something. Something _HARD_. I looked up, ready to apologize, until I caught his eyes. His eyes reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember.

"Watch where you're going, small fry." He grunted in a voice all too familiar.

I widened my eyes. "BUTCH?!"

**Ahah! You thought it was going to be Brick, didn't you? I don't want my story to be predictable, so I give off clues to make you guys THINK you know what's gonna happen, when really you DON'T!**


	6. The Boys Are Back In Town

**The Boys Are Back In Town**

"That's my name." He smirked and walked off, IN THE DIRECTION OF BUBBLES' CLASS! **(I didn't want the rowdyruffs to be with their counterparts)**.

"_BUBBLES!" _I shouted through my mind.

"_Ow! What?!" _She replied.

"_You will never guess the new student in your class!"_

"_OMG! Is it that cute bad boy who got suspended a few weeks ago?!"_

I mentally slapped myself. _"NO! You know what? Nevermind, you'll figure it out."_

"_Oh, okay then." _At times like that, I wonder if Bubbles would be smarter if she wasn't blonde **(I'm sorry to all blondes. I just believe a lot of stereotypes, and my blonde friend is pretty dumb)**. I walked to my algebra class. As I went in, I got another shock.

_Why does this keep happening to me?! _In front of my desk, was the one and only, Boomer Jojo. He saw me and smirked.

He mouthed, "What's new?" to me. That little douchebag.

I sat in my seat since the teacher was facing the board.

"What are you doing here?!" I rage-whispered to Boomer.

He smirked and turned his head. "Why, I missed you too, small fry!"

I turned red with anger. They always called me small fry when we used to fight because they thought I looked tiny when they were flying and I was on the ground.

"Answer. The. Question. Blondie." I demanded through gritted teeth. He held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, can't we all be friends?"

I was starting to get really pissed. He noticed and his smirk got impossibly wide.

"Woah. Is small fry blowing a fuse? Didn't mean to push your buttons."

I was just about ready to smack the little sense he has into his head, before the teacher decided to open his mouth.

"If little boy blue and the pink-eyed Einstein are done flirting, will you pay attention?"

I was ready to jump somebody, anybody, because I was on level beat-the-crap-of-someone on the being pissed off game. I was about to say something thatwould get me expelled before blondie beat me to it.

"We actually were. What, you wanted to know so you could figure out my secrets to wooing women?"

"OH SNAP!" Some asshole from the back shouted. Probably Mitch.

"Yeah, you think about that after 2 weeks of detention. Utonium, because you've never screwed up, you get 1 week." Then he went back to the board, while I imagine ripping it off the wall and beating him with it. Boomer saw my blank stare and decided to push my buttons a little more.

"You daydreaming about me?"

"Ugh, I can't believe that little man-whore!" I shouted, pushing open the cafeteria doors with my sisters not too far behind. Boomer was in all my classes, taunting, teasing, and insulting me. The fact that he shows up in MY school, in all MY classes, sitting right next to MY desk is a coincidence? I think NOT!

"I bet you had it easy! Butch kept destroying all my stuff, from homework, to my art pictures!" Bubbles shouted, a little more quietly than me.

"Who cares about art?!" complained Buttercup. "Your fucking counterpart kept making these goddamn noises and was pissing me off!" Buttercup screamed, the loudest out of all three of us.

The cafeteria looked at us as we got our trays and sat at our table. Buttercup was not having it.

"HAVEN'T YOU WHORES EVER SEEN THREE GIRLS THROWING A GODDAMN TANTRUM!" The entire lunch room looked away in fear.

"Umm," Diane started, fear apparent in her voice. "Are you guys okay?"

Bubbles was ready to rip someone's head off. "NO WE ARE NOT FUCKING OKAY! OUR ENEMIES RETURN FROM, POSSIBLY THE DEAD, AND NOW THEY'RE PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING ASK IF I'M OKAY WHEN CLEARLY, I'M NOT!"

"Aw, it hurts you didn't miss us." Said a voice that I was dying to kill.

We whipped our heads around to find them. I was about to blow up the entire building.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE BEHIND?! I OUTTA KICK YOU ASSES FOR SHOWING UP AT OUR FUCKING SCHOOL, AND WONDER WHY WE WOULD FUCKING MISS YOU!"

"No need to yell, small fry." He said in that taunting voice. I was steaming with rage.

"SOMEBODY BETTER HOLD ME FROM KICKING THIS BITCH'S ASS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumping out of my seat to pummel the bitch.


	7. A Pinball Fight

**Wow. 12 reviews after a week. Feelin' the love, guys. (Note my undeniable sarcasm.)**

**A Pinball Fight**

I almost pounced on Butch, when I felt somebody grab my waist and pull me back down. I looked behind me to see who dared to keep me from murder when I saw… BUBBLES?! WHEN DID SHE GET SO STRONG?!

"Calm down." She said. "We don't want you going to jail for assault and murder."

Boomer smirked. He put his hands on his cheeks and bent a little. "Aww. Lil' Bubbles is looking out for her dear ol' sister! How sweet!" Bubbles then jumped out of her seat, but Sharie and DJ caught her before she could beat the living shit out of him.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET GO OF ME!" She shouted as she struggled to get out of their grasp.

"Calm down!" Shouted Sharie.

"Get a hold of yourself!" DJ cried, dodging a punch that almost hit his chest.

"Is the little boy looking out for his girlfriend?" Taunted Brick. He looked furious and looked over to Buttercup and me.

"Kill them." He said. Then he let go of Bubbles. We flew over to our counterparts as fast as we could, resulting in going through the wall.

_**Boomer's POV**_

Bubbles looked pretty hot when she was yelling and cussing out that Asian. _What the fuck, Boomer?! Get your head in the game! You are currently being attacked by your counterpart!_

After she pushed me through the wall, my eyes turned into the darkest blue, they looked black. "It's now, Blue." And that said, I flew to her at top speed and punched her in the gut, sending her flying to the moon. _Well, that was easier then I thought. _I began to walk off, before I fell back to the ground.

_**Bubbles POV**_

No he did not! He did not just send me to fucking outer space! I looked behind me to see the moon. I placed my feet on it and jumped off for a, jumping start. Then I flew at Boomer, who was walking off like he won the fight. Hell, no! You better brace for impact, bitch!

I switched my position so that I could kick him in the back. He landed and slid on his chest.

"It's on now, slut!" He shouted while running towards me. I blocked him with my shield at the last minute, which resulted in him bouncing off my shield then bouncing off the tree, then my shield, then the tree. This little pinball game went on for about 10 minutes, before I thought he had enough. Hey, I might be angry, but I'm still the nicest Puff.

When he hit the tree and came flying back to me, I replaced my shield with my fist and punched him as hard as I could, sending him into a park bench about 2 miles from here. I'm pretty sure he blacked out, but I checked to make sure. Yup, he is. Then I walked off.

_That felt pretty good to let all my pent up anger out on him. _I thought._ I should fight him more. It was pretty relaxing to know I'm still a better fighter after all these years. _Then I flew home, knowing my sisters were probably already there.

**I'm not gonna bitchy complain about my little reviews. But can you guys at least give me GOOD feedback instead of "Update more!" or "Your awesome!". That gets fucking annoying.**


	8. Cracking Nuts

**I decided to have the puffs and ruffs help me in the intro. If you don't want to read this, then don't. This part just makes the story funnier.**

**Blossom: Wow, Bubbles. You really kicked Boomer's ass.**

**Boomer: No she didn't! It was the stupid writer's fault.**

**Me: *breathes in and out* Boomer, I'm counting to ten in my head and so far, I'm on 9. IT'S NOT WORKING! SO YOU BETTER LAY OFF MY ASS BEFORE I GRAB MY FUCKING LAPTOP AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT! THEN I'LL BRING YOU BACK AS A ZOMBIE AND GET ELLIE FROM THE LAST OF US TO DO A HEADSHOT ON YOU!**

**Bubbles:…Damn**

**Boomer: Alright alright. Calm your tits.**

**Me: *chases him around with laptop, screaming profanities* YOU LITTLE FUCKER! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, EVEN HELL WOULD BE DISGUSTED TO LOOK AT YOU WITH YOUR GUTS ALL OVER THE PLACE!  
Boomer: AW, SHIT! *proceeds to fly***

**Me: *looks down at ground, with hair covering my eyes* He. Did. Not. Just. Fucking. Fly. *throws laptop at him with perfect aim***

**Cracking Nuts**

_**Princess's POV**_

I watched in pure glory that my plan was working perfectly. Those stupid puffs got what they deserved. Now, it's time to see them face their dooms.

_**Butch's POV**_

Butterbabe looked pretty hot when she was screaming and throwing a fit. Too bad it was about my brother. AND SHE THREW PUSHED ME INTO A FUCKING WALL! It's on now, bitch.

_**Buttercup's POV**_

Man did it feel good to push him through the wall! And the pain on his face felt so good to see! But, noooo. That bastard had to get back up and punch to Kansas. I looked around and said, "Well Toto, looks like we're back at home."

Then I flew at top speed to see that bastard was celebrating, as if he won! It made me so angry that I thought of all the moments when I've been angry , which is quite a few, and put it out on him in one punch. He banged into a tree on his **(boys, you may not want to look at this)** nuts. Then he slowly slid down, his dick hitting every bump on the tree. _Ouch._

I walked over to him to see he was clutching his balls in pure agony. "MY BALLS! MY BEAUTIFUL GIGANTIC BALLS!"

Ok, gross. I punched him in his nose for giving me that disgusting image, then I stomped on his stomach. I was going for his, umm, stick, but I missed. He blacked out, seeming the pain was too much for him in the downer area. _Well, that was easy. A little awesome, and gross, but easy._

Then I flew home, knowing that my sisters probably defeated them too._Man, they've lost their edge._

**Boomer, Brick, and mostly Butch: Ouch. **

**Me: You are so damn lucky that wasn't you, Boomer!**

**Boomer: C'mon! You already hit me in the head with a laptop, then used Blossom as a freaking bat to hit me with.**

**Blossom: *rubbing her sore arm and brushing off her outfit* Yea, don't know why you had to choose me.**

**Me: Buttercup gave me the idea. It was her revenge to you for making her get up, and tricking her into class and few chapters ago. And in reward for that spectacular idea, I let her beat up Butch.**

**Buttercup: Yup, this is definitely my day.**

**Me: Don't get cocky. You're the one getting kidnapped in a few chapters…..shit, I just did a spoiler alert. BTW, sorry if this is short. (Not really)**


	9. Faking It

**I don't feel like having the puffs and ruffs help in intro. Took too much space and they were taking away the spotlight from the story. If you liked having them there and miss them, well boo-hoo for you. It was a one-time thing.**

**Faking It**

_**Brick's POV**_

Damn, baby got back! Who knew my archenemy could turn out to be such a babe? Oh well, too bad I gotta kill her. Especially since she pushed me through a goddamn wall! Wait, hold the phone. Where's my hat?! Once I find it, small fry is gonna die tonight!

_**Blossom's POV**_

Wow. This is sad. When I crashed him through the wall, his hat fell on the ground. Luckily, I found it. Now, that poor soul is searching for something he thinks is more important that life itself. Suddenly, a plan formulated in my head, and I smirked.

I dropped the hat into a puddle and stepped on it. I admit, that was a bit low, but it's going to be so funny!

"Oooh, BBRRIICCKK!" I called out in a sing-song voice. He turned around and saw me holding his precious hat. I could have sworn he had steam coming out of his ears when he charged at me.

_Wait, _I thought. _He's CHARGING AT ME! Aw shit._ I flew out of his way, resulting in him skidding across the ground, and immediately charging at me again.

I got another plan and placed the cap on my head while flying away.

"You're gonna have to catch me if you want your precious hat back!" I taunted , flying even faster.

He began to growl. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU GOT IT ALL FUCKING DIRTY AND STEAL IT!" Wow. Overdramatic, much?

He flew even faster, with him copying my moves. We kept flying as fast as we could, until we couldn't go any faster. Every sharp turn I made, he followed. Every building or billboard I went around, he followed. Then I thought of the oldest trick in the book. I flew in a straight line, right above the freeway. He followed, slowly getting closer and closer. He reached out his hand, nearly grabbing my shirt, when…

_BAM!_ That had to hurt. I went straight down before he could touch me, resulting in him hitting face first in to a Colgate billboard sign. He actually looked like a cartoon, what with him standing on one foot, both arms open wide, and one foot sticking out at 180 degrees. I laughed and placed the cap on his head. "Looks like you got what you wanted." I whispered in his ear. Then I ripped off the billboard, I'll fix it later, rolled him up in it, then I flew in a circle until I was dizzy and sick to my stomach. I then proceeded to throw him as far as I could, sending him crashing into Mars.

"Say hi to a rover for me!" I shouted, before laughing and flying home.

_**At The House**_

My sisters and I are currently gloating about the success we had with the boys.

"It was so awesome! All you need is and ignorant boy, a tree, and a shield, and you got yourself a free arcade game!" Bubbles shared.

Buttercup laughed. "Well, I cracked a few nuts today. Actually, it was one, multiple times!"

I snickered. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but sending a guy to the moon wrapped in Colgate is hella fun!" We all fell back onto the couch, laughing our butts off.

_**With The Boys**_

_**Butch's POV**_

"I still don't know why we had to throw the fight! I could have kicked Buttercup's ass!" Yup, that was me.

"Who's cares. You would probably want to spank that anyways. I got treated as a fucking pinball game!" Shouted my ignorant brother. Wait, what did he say about what I wanted to do to Buttercup? That little cunt!

"You guys got it good! Small fry stole and ruined my cap!" Brick said, clearly pissed, while washing his beloved hat. I rolled his eyes.

"Who cares about a fucking piece of headwear? Why did Princess even make us throw the goddamn fight?!"

"Because she thought it was a good idea." Said a nasally voice, while walking into our living room.

"And besides," she continued. "You better keep following my orders, since I paid someone to bring you back to life!"

Boomer looked like he wanted to rip those fake extensions out of her head. "Well, Princess Bitch, we could drown you in the town lake if you didn't have a good plan on how to torture small fry and her posse." I rolled my eyes. Even though my bro' held a good point, he was kinda rusty when it came to insulting somebody.

The puffs don't count though, since everybody has a natural talent when it comes to insulting them.

_**Princess's POV**_

These ruffs better be glad I brought them back! I know I sure am. What, with using them to get rid of the powerpuffs, and Brick is a total hottie. After my revenge plan, I might just have to give him a tour of my room, mainly, my bed. **(Gag.)**

**Well-p, that's it. Hope you losers (not really) stick around for my next chapter.**


	10. The Aftermath

**Okay, you guys might be pissed that I haven't updated. But my excuse is, I was grounded for almost burning the house (forget to put water in the ramen noodles, I was REALLY hungry), so I was banned from the computer for like, a month. I feel I owe it to you guys for a long chapter.**

**The Aftermath**

_**Blossom's POV**_

When I went to school the next day, I felt awesome! The ruffs really gave my confidence a boost!

"Earth to Pinky!" Buttercup waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you that happy about their ass-kicking?"

I smirked. "Why shouldn't I?" I threw back at her.

She smirked back. "Can't blame ya'."

_**Princess's POV**_

"If you don't come up with a plan to get revenge on those puffs, I'll FIRE YOU!" I screamed at the ruffs. Butch rolled his eyes.

"We don't work here."

I snarled. "Well, I'll kill you!"

Brick decided to join in. "But you need us."

I growled and stomped away to my room. "Whatever!" I then slammed my door, pissed that they defied me!

_**Boomer's POV**_

_ "Wow, dramatic much?" _I thought. I looked over to my brothers as they started planning on revenge.

"What if we held someone close to them captive?" Butch asked.

Brick shook his head. "Nah, too cliché. What if we just kidnapped them?"

I was my turn to reject. "People will suspect something due to their disappearance." I started to dig deep in my thoughts. Suddenly, and idea popped in my head. "LIGHTBULB!" I cried.

"Man," Butch sighed, face-palming. "You have got to stop watching Despicable Me." I stuck out my tongue.

"First off, no I won't. Second, what if we blackmail the teachers into pairing us up with the puffs, get them to trust us, and BAM! We kidnap them!"

My brothers looked surprised. "Wow Boomer." Brick said, snapping out of his shock. "Who knew blondie had a brain!" I turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"Hey! I can have good ideas, too!" I replied, offended. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Well, since you have soooooo many good ideas in that blonde head of yours, how are we going to kidnap them without rising suspicion? You're the one that rose that concern." I mentally kicked myself and Butch.

I thought for a moment, then got the greatest idea in the history of mankind. "Let's Google it!" Brick and Butch face-palmed themselves, each other, then took turns hitting my head and back.

"WHAT?!" I yelled when they were done.

_**Blossom's POV**_

The entire day, I didn't even catch a glimpse of the ruffs. Not that I'm complaining or anything. They just were probably embarrassed by their ass whoopin. But they shouldn't be worried. It's not like we told EVERY SINGLE PERSON in school, including the mayor, Professor's friends, every sports team in Townsville, the retired villains (they have no problem with us anymore), and hacked into the newspaper room to make their beating the front page headline.

"They're gonna be so embarrassed when they get to school tomorrow!" Buttercup boasted, flopping onto the bed and turning on the T.V.

"I think we may have gone a little overboard." Bubbles sighed. I rolled my eyes. Typical for her to feel sorry for others, no matter how many times they put our lives in danger.

"They deserved it, Bubbles. No need to feel sorry for them." I tried to reason.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "If it did happen, which I doubt, I'll beat the living shit out of them."

Bubbles frowned. "That's mean. Even for you, Buttercup." Buttercup merely rolled her eyes again. If she keeps that up, her eyeballs will fall out their sockets.

"Whatever."

I sighed and tuned out their bickering by heading up to my room and listening to some Lana Del Rey.

_**Money is the anthem**_

_**Of success**_

_**So before we go out**_

_**What's your address**_

_**I'm your national anthem**_

_**God, you're so hand-**_

I paused the music when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see the Professor.

"Dinner's ready, Blossom." Then he went downstairs. I followed, wondering if he made his perfect spaghetti, or his horrid liver and beans. _"Ick."_

_**Unknown POV**_

I watched the powerpuffs eat their dinner through the window of their house. Some might call me a stalker, but I'm their protector. I knew the rowdyruffs were planning on taking them, so I had to keep them safe for as long as I could. I would not allow some perverted boys steal my sisters.

**The song I used was National Anthem by Lana Del Ray.**


	11. The Orange Ninja

**Wow, are you guys serious. Stop trying to ruin the surprise. No, it is not Bunny. And you guys should stop guessing 'cause when you find it, you're gonna be like, "How the-. What the-. THE FUCK?!" And by the way, I'm about to take a vacation in another state, and my laptop's busted, so it's gonna be a REALLY long time when I update.**

**The Orange Ninja**

_**Boomer's POV**_

And my brothers thought I was dumb for having the awesome idea to Google it!

We typed, "kidnap people" in the search bar, and it said to take them and just say that they ran away! **(I tried searching it on Google, but it just talked about kidnapping, so I just made up the answer)**

"Say it." I smirked.

"No."

"Say it."

"No way Boomer."

"Just fucking say it!"

My brothers finally gave in. "Boomer Jojo outsmarted his brothers with a great and bad-ass idea that his brothers could not think of in their pint-sized brains. That is why, for one entire day, Brick and Butch Jojo are Boomer Jojo's bitches."

I smiled and began to prance around our house. "Aw yeah, bitches! It is on!"

Brick rolled his eyes and pulled Boomer by his ears, resulting in failed attempts of being punched by Boomer. "C'mon, we gotta kidnap some puffs."

_**Blossom's POV**_

I sat in social studies, copying down notes, when the door burst open. Smoke came from out the door, keeping everyone from seeing the figure who was about to walk in. Not like we would anyways, with the smoke blinding us and coughing our hearts out.

When the smoke finally cleared, out came…. BRICK?! I shot out my seat.

"What the fu-!" I almost finished my sentence, when I remembered was still in the room. He narrowed his eyes at me. "What the fudge are you doing here?! You're not in this class!"

Brick pretended to look hurt and put a hand over his heart. Pshh, like he has one. "I'm hurt small fry. Maybe I just wanted to switch classes to see my favorite puff."

I don't know how the fuck a gray cloud got in the room, but it decided to land on my head. Steam was coming out my ears. Brick smirked. I lost it.

"BITCH YOU WHAT?!"

_**Brick's POV**_

Well, that was fun. Even though I got detention for almost killing the class with my smoke, at least small fry's with me for screaming bitch. Didn't know she had it in her, but it was kinda hot.

"_Da fuck did you just say about small fry?!" _Fuck, forgot Boomer and Butch could read my mind.

"_Calm down niggas, I said nothing."_

"_Bitch, you better not." _Mumbled Butch.

Whatever, at least I get to sit next to small fry in class, AND get to do a Morrocan project with her. You would think after that little showdown, mister whats-his-face would have separated us. But he thought it would be a good punishment to sit me next to her, and make us do the same project.

I looked over to small fry and smirked. She just glared in my direction, nearly putting a hole in my forehead.

"I'm surprised that you cussed me out in front of the class. It was kinda hot if you ask me."

Her glare hardened, but I couldn't help but notice that slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Shut the fuck up, Brick. You're soo lucky that I didn't kill you when I kicked your ass 2 days ago." I frowned.

"That's messed up, small fry. That was just low, even for you." Suddenly, am idea came to mind. I smirked.

"Speaking of low, small fry, how about-."

"Hell. No. Just fuck off."

"Or I could fuck you." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"FUCK!" I cried out, grabbing my cheek in pain. Blossom smirked and went back to reading.

"Just remember my legendary slaps next time you cross me."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. I was told not to put small objects in my mouth." Great, now my jaw hurts from hitting the ground so hard.

_**Unknown POV**_

I was looking through the detention window, keeping an eye on my eldest sister. Even though I was supposed to be trained as a ninja, I could help but snicker at Blossom's comment on his dick.

"_Glad to see that the leader still knows how to handle herself." _I thought.

I walked away, and headed to the back of the school, knowing very well Buttercup was going to be there. But then I saw the bitch. He was heading there, holding an unknown stick in his hand.

I creeped up behind him, using my ninja stealth skills. I grabbed him by his neck and flung him behind me.

"FU-!" I covered his mouth, and grabbed his arm, flipping him onto his stomach. I then placed his left wrist a few inches below his neck, knowing that if I went any higher, it would break his arm.

"SHIT! FUCK!" Butch shouted, dropping the stick, which turned out to be one of those long Willy Wonka candy sticks.

"Ooohhh. That, wasn't a bar pipe, was it?"

"No it's not! Now can you let go of my arm before you completely break it off!" I let go and got off of him.

"Why would you do that Butte-, wait. You're not Buttercup."

_**Butch's POV**_

"No shit, Sherlock." The girl, probably 16, rolled her eyes. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she pushed against the cement wall. Key word, CEMENT!

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing?!" I asked, enraged.

She glared at me, grabbed my head, and hit it 3 times in the wall. CEMENT WALL!

"You better shut up or I'll break your arm for real this time. Now shut your whore mouth because I hear Buttercup coming."

I was still pretty pissed, but I rose an eyebrow. "How can you hear her? How do you even know her?!"

I saw fire in her eyes. I flinched. "I told you to shut the fuck up. Say goodbye to your arm." But then I finally heard Buttercup.

The weird chick stepped away from me. "You better not tell Buttercup about me, or you will be assassinated by none other than me." Then she pulled something out of her cargo pants, and through it on the ground. I coughed and sputtered and as smoke came out of nowhere. I then collapsed on the ground, seeing Buttercup come into view before closing my eyes.

_**Unknown POV**_

I through a smoke bomb on the ground, which also makes anybody in a 10 feet radius be knocked unconscious. I got out of there as fast as I could by holding onto a deep crack in the wall, then jumping onto the school building. Then I quickly ran away, not getting affected by the gas. The only thing that left any trace of me was my orange highlighted hair, dancing behind me.

**What you think? I made it extra long for you guys. Your welcome. P.S, sorry for all the cussing. I just watched Kick Ass 2, and it rubbed off on me. P.P.S, if anybody can guess what the title relates to (besides the story) I will make an OC based off of your picture and profile. Or you can PM me the answer and your character's traits. ONLY if you can guess what the title relates to. First review or PM I get with the right answer wins.**


	12. School Project

**So, I've looked at my previous chapters, and I'e realized something. I suck ASS! So, I'm going to try to be deep and more detailed, okay? I hope you guys are happy with my (sorta) better chapter.**

**School Project**

_**Buttercup's POV**_

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I shout. "I HEARD A COUPLE OF- Oh, it's just an asshole."

No wonder I heard some bangs, it was just Butch acting retarded again. No surprise.

"Dude, why are you on the ground?"

He got up and brushed himself off. He looked confused. "I was on the ground?"

I facepalmed. "No, I guess the ground just decided to hug you." Then I saw his hand.

"Oh cool. You have candy! I want some!" I snatched the Willy Wonka stick out of his hands.

"HEY! I paid good money for that!"

"Yeah right. You probably just stole it from some poor kid."

"Yeah! But it took some time! He was a fast runner!" I just stuck out my tongue.

"Deal with it." I bit harshly into the candy for emphasis.

_**No One's POV**_

While the greens are bickering over candy, the reds were also getting nowhere.

"WE SHOULD DO IT ON CULTURE!"

"NO, WE SHOULD DO IT ON RESOURCES!"

"CULTURE!"

"RESOURCES!"

"CULTURE!"

"RESOURCES!"

"YOUR SO INCONSIDERATE!"

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW, SMALL FRY!"

"I HOPE YOU DIE!"

"SAME FOR YOU!" They both ran off to different rooms, not caring which one it was.

Blossom ran off to the living room, ploppin herself on the couch. She rubbed her temples trying to soothe the ache she felt coming on.

_Why does he always have to argue with what I have to say?! _She thought to herself. _If only he was more manageable to be with! _She slammed her fist on the table, creating a tiny, but still noticeable, dent.

_**Brick's POV**_

I knew working with that puff would be difficult, but she's a bigger pain in the ass than I thought! Of course she considers me a lowlife, so she has to argue with me!

I finally look around the room I'm in, not noticing it when I raced off in fury.

Pink. That's the word I would use to describe this room. Pink walls, pink bed, pink desk, pink laptop, pink EVERYTHING! I think the only thing that sin't pink in this room is me. Then it hits me.

I'M IN _BLOSSOM'S ROOM!_

I smirk. If I'm in Blossom's room, then she must keep SOMETHING close to her in here.

I start tearing stuff, not worrying about what's gonna happen when she finds out. I search through all her drawers and find... BLOOD-RED PANTIES. Its got freaking lace around all the edges! I will never understand why girls even want certain underwear with designs.

I keep searching. I check her drawers, closet, desk, looked through her files on the computer, and even checked under her bed.

Hmmmmm, where else would keep private stuff. I flop onto her bed and lay my head on her pillow.

_THUD!_

I wince in pain, because her pillow feels like a log.

_Wait a second._ I pick up her pillow to find a book with a golden lock on it. BINGO!

_**Bubbles's POV**_

Right now, I'm doing the last thing that I've ever wanted to do. I'm walking towards the ruffs place.

I may be a blonde,but I'm not stupid. I'm just doing this (unncecessary) shit because I got paired up with little boy blue for a school project. I'm really starting to wonder why school continues to further punish me.

I go up to the adress Boomer gave me (alright, alright. I threatrened him and lost 5 bucks to get the adress). I have to admit, it's a pretty good place. Not too cheap, and not too rich. Just a 1-story house in good condition (in a fairly good environment, I might add). I wonder how long the boys have been alive to get this house. Considering Townsville prices, this is not exactly something you get at the dollar store.

I ring the doorbell and wait. We're supposed to be doing a book report, and we have to figure out what book we're going to choose. After about 7 more rings and 5 knocks, I finally figure out that nobody is going to answer. I'm at the bottom step that leads to their house when I hear a door open.

I turn around to find Boomer. This would be no big deal, if he was wearing a SHIRT!

"Bubbles, why are you here?" He slurs. He sounds tired, like my knocks have woken him up.

I cover my blushing my face. "We have a project, remember?"

I can tell he's confused, because he asks, "Why are you covering your face like that. Sorry to tell you, but everyone can that mountain you call a zit." I get even redder, but not from embarrassment.

"I would totally kick your ass on the spot if you had a shirt on."

_**Boomer's POV**_

What does she mean if I had a shirt on? I could have sworn I put in a shirt today. I look down to see my... BARE CHEST! Fuck.

I fly upstairs as quick as I can and throw on a blue undershirt. I can't believe I not only gave a puff my adress, but I let her see my manly abs! (Don't hate.)

I go back downstairs to see she made herself comfortable on the couch, flicking through channels.

"Who said you could get cozy in my living room?!" I shout angrily.

"You when you forgot to put on a shirt. By the way, you drool a lot." She pointed towards a pillow I had waken up on. I saw giant stain, darker than the rest of the pillow.

"Dammit." I mutter. I pivck up the pillow and throw it in Butch's room. I already know he won't care, because he won't notice it with his junk everywhere. **(Princess bought them the place after she revived them, so she wouldn't have to deal with 3 piggish boys living in her house.)**

"Sooooo..." I mutter after a few minutes. "Why are you here again?" She facepalms then slaps me hard across the face!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I shout hysterically, grabbing my cheek in pain.

"For being a dumbass. I already told you. The stupid teacher gave us a stupid projects and stupidly stuck with with a stupid ass."

"That's a lot of stupids."

_**Butch's POV**_

My sweet, sweet, stolen candy. I can't believe Buttercup just bit into it like that. That really hurt.

"WHY?!" I cried, falling to my knees. She just walked on and kicked me.

"Get over yourself. Now you know how that kid feels when you stole this from him."

"But you stole that from me!" I tried to start an arguement, but of course, Butterbitch had a comeback.

"I guess the robber just got robbed." Then she stalked off. With my candy!

I run up to her to try and get my snack back, but she was stopped by somebody.

"Detention to you for skipping class, young lady." Some teacher who's name I don't bother to remember apparently caught Butterbitch in the act. HAHA-

"Detention for you too, Butch." Damn, he saw me. He walked off, looking smug about getting the two superheroed troublemakers in trouble.

"I can't believe I have detention with this dick." I hear Butterbitch mutter.

"Well, believe it missy. And don't worry. I won't bother you." Buttercup looks confused, so I decide to walk off, but not without turning my head and adding, "Much."

**Well, I find that considerably good, judging by my other short and suckish chapters. I'm going to try and make it better but for now, it's staying like this. And this was pretty long soooooooooooooooooooo BE GRATEFUL AND EAT HERSHEY'S!**


	13. A Day With The Boys

**Okay, I'm wwwwwaaaaaayyyyy better at oneshots instead of chapter stories. So, I'm gonna try and trick myself into thinking I'm writing a oneshot. If it goes downhill, let me know.**

**A DAY WITH THE BOYS**

_**Brick's POV**_

Her diary was covered in swirls and mists of gold and her lock was decorated the same way. I was about to use my heat vision and rid of the lock, but my common sense kicked in. Instead, I looked for the key so she wouldn't notice anything different. _Man. _I thought. _If looking for her diary was difficult, the key must be impossible! _

I literally destroyed the room looking for that damn key. _It's got to be here somewhere. _I checked over my clues and the places I've already searched.

Let's see. . . . Already checked under bed, drawers, desk, closet, bathroom. Where else could the key be?! C'mon, I gotta think like Blossom. Where would she hide a key? She was pretty bad at hiding that diary under the. . . . .

_GOT IT! _I raced to her bed and picked up the pillow where I found the diary. I pulled out the pillow and dug my hand into the pillowcase.

_C'mon. It has to be in here. AHA!_ I felt cold metal on my fingertips and pulled it out. It had three circles on the end, and it was pink with golden swirls chasing each other around the edges. I went back to her diary and placed the key inside the lock. I fumbled around with it, until there was a silent _CLICK! _I smirked evilly. Time to find out her weaknesses.

_**Monday, October 25**_

_**Dear Trinie,**_

Trinie? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

_**My little sister, Bubbles, thinks it's a good idea to start a 'diary' (see my air quotations?) I care for her and all, but I don't need a stupid locked journal to give me closure on my feelings. She even gave this. . . . . book . . . .a name! Trinie? What the hell is THAT supposed to even MEAN?!**_

I find it weird how me and Blossom are so much alike.

_**I'm gonna stick with the name, though. Not because it's grown on me, but because I already know that she's gonna read this, and it would break her heart to see I didn't stick with this little 'nickname' (air quotations, hint hint).**_

_**Anyways, not much happened at school. We had some radioactive tuna casserole that I paid $2.50 for, Mitch got burned by Sharie (metaphorically speaking), and apparently, Robin says we're having a new kid tomorrow who USED TO BE MY ARCHNEMESIS! AND SHE WON'T EVEN TELL ME! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND DOES THAT?! THEY SHOULD ALWAYS TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT A FRIND DOES! THEY ARE SUPPOSED-!**_

I skipped ahead a little so I didn't have to read all of her ranting. But a part of this entry intrigued me. _ Archnemesis as the new kid? Must have been Princess or my brothers and I._

I skipped to the 3rd entry, which was documented on October 30. The day my brothers and I were. . . reborn, I guess.

_**Tuesday, November 2**_

_**Dear Trinie,**_

_**Being a superhero means not being normal. I've grown to accept that. What I don't like is the fact that villains can't seem to calm down! They must not have a life, because there's always crime 24/7! Some superheroes need an education! But, no. Superpowers are my gift and curse. **_

_**So, I don't know how, and don't ask me why. But somehow, some idiot decided to revive a threesome of brothers I despise. And Little Boy Blue of the idiots sits, coincidentally, in front of me!**_

_**He's sooo annoying! Bubbles and Buttercup have the same problem too. Bubbles got stuck with the green-eyed snake and Buttercup, Lord pray for her, got stuck with the worst of the bunch.**_

_**I sorta feel guilty for saying, or writing, this, but I'm glad she got stuck with that creep I call my (sorry, I had to take a moment to gag) counterpart. I don't think I could handle being with that dumbass.**_

Okay, woah. I have no idea why, but that kind of hurt. I should have expected this from Small Fry, though. Her, having no heart and all.

_**You probably want me to explain why I despise this dude? Fine. Once upon a time, he and his brothers were created out of a toilet, came to destroy us, failed, kept trying, died, came back 10 years later, and now, we're back at square one.**_

_**I must admit though. Even if they're my enemies, they have grown a bit. I'm not calling them cute or anything, but they're not the same 5 year olds with the fake, deep voices anymore.**_

I stopped. I couldn't believe it. This was her weakness. Her weakness was-

_SLAM! _

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU READING MY DIARY?!"

_**Bubbles' POV**_

Okay, you know how it obviously feels to have someone you despise with your life, right? And, do you know how it feels to be forced to WORK with that person? It's like being forced to be friendly when your parents have company.

Except the company is the dumbest blonde alive.

"I don't care if it's a lot of stupids, okay?! I just want to get this worthless crap done and be outta here!"

"You think you're alone on that idea? I despise you as much as you do towards me, but lets just get this junk done so I can finish my nap."

I'm sorta surprised he agreed with me. "Alright then. You do remember we have to choose a book for the report, right?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, I remember. I'm just worried that you're not gonna be much help, since you too stupid to read."

Okay, that one hurt. I'm not sure why, but it hurt. Probably because I'm the sweetest puff. I brushed off the insult and took the phone out from the bag I brought.

"Let's just look up some books, okay? The teacher gave us a list of books to choose from."

He just nodded. I handed him the sheet of paper containing the 5 five books we were given. I already read them over, so I decided to look them up on the internet while he read.

"Yo, what's the wifi password."

"White 3."

Wait what? "Why that?"

"Because, it's the color you get when you mix red, blue, and green. And it takes three colors to do so." **(sorry if I'm wrong. I just used a cheap online color mixer to see)**

Wow, that has to be the most intelligent thing Boomer has ever said.

"Don't tell anyone the password, alright?" He asked.

"Fine." I'm already looking up the first book on the list.

**Savvy By Ingrid Law**

The results show a book cover that has clouds, thunder, and lightning leading towards a quaint house sat on the drawn horizon.

I click on a link that has a book review of the story, and I find the summary. Apparently, it's about some girl who gets a special ability on her 13th birthday, but her dad falls into a coma a few days before her birthday. She then goes on a big adventure to figure out what her power is, hoping it will be something that'll save her father.

_Interesting book. _I think. Alright, next one is. . .

**Wings By Aprilynne Pike**

This sounds like a fairy book. I type in the name on the Google search bar. The cover shows a pair of, what I think are flower petals, floating on water. The petals were put together to look like wings, and a few droplets were scattered on them. Some more covers came up, titled **Spells**,** Illusions**, and** Destined**, with the same author.

_It must have been a series._

I again click on the link with the book review. It has a pretty long summary, so it must be a long book.

Apparently there's this girl, Laurel, who was dropped on her adoptive parents front porch in a basket at three years old. She's starting freshman year at high school, and meets a cute boy named David. Then she has a bump on her back, which blossoms into wings. Then, long story short, she meets a sentry named Tamani, dates David, and has to battle off trolls and stuff.

I'm about to look up the third book, when Boomer speaks up. I almost fell off the couch, forgetting he was there for a moment.

"Okay, what book you wanna write about?" He asks, looking towards me. I roll my eyes.

"I don't know since I don't know what these books are about."

"Then look them up." This boy. . .

"What do you think I've been DOING!"

"Sitting there like the idiot you are." I've almost had it. I'm ready to start the first step to his funeral, but I manage to hold back.

"You know what, whatever. I'm just going to look up the rest of these books."

He seemed kind of shocked. "What? No, 'Boomer, you're such a freak!' ? No 'I can't stand you, Boomer!' ? Just that? You really do live up to your name of being the sweetest puff."

Did he just call me sweet? Is this the same guy that always tormented me and always fought with me and called me dumb the same guy who's calling me sweet. I scoot next to him and lean in.

_**Boomer's POV**_

I regret what I just said. I can't believe I called her sweet! Who does that?! While I'm thinking of the cause to my remark, she scooted over to me. She's leaning in.

_Wait, she's LEANING IN?! _Is she about to kiss me or something?! But she doesn't. Part of me wished she did.

Alright, that's 20 minutes of beating myself up for even THINKING that.

She just stares at me like a creep. I try to appear less awkward than how I feel. I'm looking around the room, at anything except those blue eyes of hers. Then she does the most unexpected thing.

She starts knocking on my head.

I'm sitting here, confused as ever, while she continues to knock on my head as if she might find a brain in there.

"Are you, like, a clone of Boomer? Because if you are, you definitely have more manners than the moron."

I grab her hand and dig my nails into her wrist. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She seems unaffected by my grip. "The real Boomer would never, EVER compliment me, due to his ego being bigger than Asia."

I let go of her hand, ignoring that Asia remark. "I can't believe it, either. I think it IMPOSSIBLE for someone to compliment you! Especially me, of all people."

She had the tiniest hint of a hurt look on her face, but it quickly switched to anger. She snatched the paper out of my hand and stuffed it in her bag, followed by her phone. Then she stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Hey! Where you going?!" I asked as I scrambled off the couch and tried to catch up to her.

"Out," she simply replied.

I tried to reason, even though I too, was ready for her to leave. "But we still have this report to do!"

"We still have, like a month to finish this." It was like a ping-pong game, and she was currently winning.

"Don't you want to get as much of this done as you can?!"

"Yeah, but I really can't do that with you acting like a jerk." Then she left. She was out the door and flew off, leaving her baby blue colored streak.

I stood there like an idiot. Or a jerk, in her case.

_**Buttercup's POV**_

_BANG!_

_CLICK!_

_BANG!_

_CLICK! _

_BANG! _

_CLICK!_

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE DAMN CLICKING!"

"I WILL WHEN YOU STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD ON THE DESK!"

"QUIET!"

We automatically shut up. Mr. Horton looks pretty pissed at us. Sitting in detention with two troublemaking teens with superpowers, who also can't stand each other, can drive a person nuts.

It's definitely driving me nuts. Especially when I'm in a room with 30 chairs, and I HAD to sit next to the one Butch sat in. We were the only two in there.

I hit my forehead on my desk one last time. He clicked his pen again, so he could annoy me as much as I was, supposedly, annoying him.

I'm currently daydreaming of a Mayweather fight, when I feel something tiny hit the back of my head. It was small, but I felt it nonetheless.

I pick up my head and look at my desk. There's a green piece of paper lying there. It's messily folded.

I pick it up and open it, to find writing in dark green ink.

_Great idea. _I think sarcastically. _Write with green ink on a green piece of paper._

I read the tiny note:

**'Sup, Butterbutt. Heh, I rhymed.**

This dumbass. I write back, after looking for a pencil in my bag.

**Whatever, bitch. Have you ever realized that your name is one letter away from that?**

I slide the note back towards him and lay my head down again.

It only takes a second for him to respond and flick it back towards my head.

**Yeah, and your name is three letters away from Butterbutt.**

I roll my eyes. This was gonna be a long detention.

_**Butch's POV**_

She slides the note back to me.

**Great comeback.**

So that's how she wants to play it. Alright Butterbutt. Lets play.

**Sweetie, if I wanted my cum back, I would've wiped it off your mom's face.**

It wasn't until AFTER I gave the note back to her that I realized she doesn't have a mom.

**)=(**

That's it. Just that frowny face. That's all she had to reply to me. I looked towards her to find her head back on the desk, giving me the finger.

_Ouch. All that for something stupid I said._

**Well, I think that was pretty good. I proofread it too. Your welcome. I didn't really like doing the greens, but I'll get to them in the next chapter. I LOVED doing the blues, though. I didn't want to end it. And, it's pretty hard to do Butch's POV. I think that I messed up with the characters personality, so I'll try to fix that. And, I don't own the books I used in this chapter. But, I do think you guys should read them.**


	14. Detention With The Enemy

**Okay, the next three chapters (including this one) are ONLY going to be about one couple. I'm starting with the greens since their intro in the last chapter was too short. BTW, just to shed a little light on the situation, I'm going to change one thing about the show. You'll know when you finish this chapter.**

**DETENTION WITH THE ENEMY**

_**Buttercup's POV**_

_He's such an ass._

That was my first thought when I read his reply directed towards my mother. I didn't know how to respond, mainly because my feelings decided to fuck up, so I just sent a frowny face.

I laid my head down, sticking up the middle finger at him in case he didn't catch on that my hatred towards him grew.

Pretty soon, I fell asleep, because I had to serve 4 hours in this place.

**Buttercup's Dream/ **_**No One's POV**_

_A girl with a black pixie-cut ran across the field, chasing a short blonde girl._

_"Get back here and stop being a wimp!"_

_"NO! You're never going to cut my hair!"_

_Although, never to run with scissors was the first thing you learn as a child, this did not waver the 7 year-old's plan to give out a free haircut._

_"Buttercup! Bubbles! Stop acting so immature! Mom says it's time for dinner!"_

_A girl with red hair, a red bow perched atop her head, stood from afar, watching her sisters chase each other in the field. At the sound of dinner, the girl known as Buttercup immediately changed direction and ran for a 1-story house sitting on top of a hill. The blonde, Bubbles, followed, making sure to hide behind her red-haired sister in case her other older sister got any ideas._

_Little did they know that a plane recently sprayed toxic waste, known as Chemical X, over the field they just ran through._

_The three girls burst into their home, automatically being hit with the smell of lasagna, fresh apple pie, and lemonade._

_Their eyes shined. This was their favorite meal. They rushed to the table where their parents were already seated. _

_Their father, who they called Professor because he always knew the answer to everything, smiled at his three girls. "Great, everybody's here. Now let's dig in, shall we?"_

_They all answered by devouring the delicious food._

_Their mother then spoke up. "So, tell me about your days. Did you finally talk to that boy, Bubbles? The one you were crushing on?"_

_A scarlet blush creeped up to said girl's cheeks. "I do not like him! I just thought he was nice and all. Sure he is sort of cute, but. . . . BLOSSOM! TELL THEM ABOUT YOUR TEST!" The family chuckled at the blonde and her desperate attempt to change the subject._

_"Well, I did score a 98% on that math test. It wasn't that hard at all," Blossom stated, drinking her lemonade._

_Buttercup interjected. "I'm surprised perfect little Blossy only got 98%. You would expect a 107 out of her."_

_Professor narrowed his eyes. "Be polite, Buttercup."_

_She did not comply. "I mean, just last week. She got voted student of the month. And before that, not one B- on her report card."_

_Blossom got agitated. "At least I have my priorities straight, unlike some people."_

_Buttercup glared at her eldest sister. "Are you calling me dumb?"_

_"I ain't calling you Einstein."_

_"Buttercup! Blossom! Enough!" Their mother scolded. They did not listen._

_Buttercup's hands formed into fists. Her knuckled turned white. "You better watch yourself, Blossy. You're treading on thin ice there."_

_Blossom's glare hardened. "And what are you going to do about it when that ice breaks, huh?"_

_Being the peacemaker she is, Bubbles tried to stop the oncoming fight. "Girls! Stop arguing so we can finish our dinner peacefully!"_

_Their heads whipped towards the blonde, who shrank under their glare. Something was off, though._

_While Blossom's eyes stayed their abnormally pink self, Buttercup's were slowly turning red instead of the usual emerald green. Her eyes became so red that you couldn't even look at them anymore. That's when it all started._

**Still Buttercup's Dream/ **_**Buttercup's POV**_

_I was blue. I wasn't an ocean blue, though. I was the kind of blue that see-through ghosts maintain whent they die. I knew I was a ghost, but I definitely wasn't dead._

_I was standing off to one corner, watching my younger self having dinner with my family. I couldn't speak, even though I wanted to._

_I automatically knew what was going on when I saw my mother sitting on Bubbles' right. It was my most vivid memory._

_I couldn't move. I was forced to watch the only thing that has ever made me cry. I could see my younger self's eyes turning red. I knew what I was about to do. Tears began to stream down my face._

_I wanted to cry out to myself to stop. But when I opened my mouth, all that came out was a, "BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP!" Suddenly, I began to get pushed back and forth, as if some invisble force was shaking me violently. I blinked, then the next thing I saw was a pair of forest green eyes._

**Present/ **_**Butch's POV**_

It's been two hours. Her hand fell down to the side of her head. I was just doodling on my desk when I heard sniffling.

I looked around, trying to figure out where it came from. Then I looked to Buttercup, who was shaking.

_She can't be crying! She never EVER cries! _I thought. _She must be having a really bad nightmare._

I let her be, figuring she would get over it after a few minutes.

She hasn't. It's been 15 minutes now, and she's still crying. But this time, she moved in her sleep. Her head turned towards me. Her face was as pale as a ghost, her tears leaving streaks down her cheeks. She had balled her fists 'til her knuckles turned white. I began to get worried.

I starting shaking her lightly, whispering for her to get up, since the teacher was still in the room. Luckily, his nose was buried in a book, but I knew he would hear me if I called out Buttercup's name.

She only cried harder. Then she started thrashing around. I couldn't take it anymore.

"BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP!" Her eyes finally opened, red from her crying.

She stared at me for a few minutes, then began to glare. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Quiet, you too!" Demanded the teacher. I gave him the finger.

"Shut up!" I snapped. Then I turned my attention to Buttercup.

"How very polite of you to thank me after waking you up from your nightmare."

She tried to wiggle out of my grip. "Like I would ever have a nightmare. You're crazier than you let on." This chick was really starting to annoy me.

"So, you crying in your sleep is just something you do on a daily basis?"

She looked looked surprisingly shocked. "I don't cry."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. If I didn't wake you, you were going to flood this room."

She stood up. "I. Don't. Cry, you fucktard!" That threw me over the edge. I stood up too, standing taller than her by a few inches.

"LOOK, YOU BITCH! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU FUCKING IGNORE MY ATTEMPTS!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT THEM!"

"THAT'S WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

"THAT'S WHY NOBODY NOTICED YOU WERE GONE AFTER YOU DIED!"

I stopped yelling. She looked ready to punch me, until she realized what she said. I must have looked hurt, or she must have known she went too far, when she tried to apologize.

"Butch, I-," Before she got to finish. the detention room burst open and the principal stomped in.

"You too are in a whole lot for trouble!"

**How was it? I think it was pretty good. I wouldn't exactly call it a bestseller, though. And, I don't want to sound like a pain or anything, but. . . . please review. I hate when people say that, but I just couldn't help it. It literally hurts my feelings when you guys don't review. I know I suck ass, but you guys could at least give me a few pointers. I mean, what's a karate master without his sensei?**


End file.
